This invention relates to an improvement in a multi-step stereospecific process for producing azetidinones which are useful as intermediates for preparing penems. More particularly this invention relates to an improvement in the stereospecific multi-step process in which anhydropenicillin, i.e., (5R,6S,8R)-3,7-dioxo-6-(1-hydroxyethyl)-2-(1-methylethylidene)-4-thia-1-az abicyclo[3.2.0]heptane, is converted to (3S,4R,5R)-1-(allyloxycarbonyl)methyl-3-(1-hydroxyethyl)-4-beta-naphthoxy( thiocarbonyl)thio-2-azetidinone or its hydroxy protected analog.
In commonly assigned pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 775,975, filed Sept. 13, 1985, the preparation of anhydropenicillin, designated as compound 1, is disclosed on pages 8-10 inclusive, which pages are incorporated by reference herein. The conversion of compound 1 to the hydroxy protected analog is disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 775,975, filed Sept. 13, 1985, on page 14 last paragraph and page 15, first paragraph, which paragraphs are incorporated by reference herein.
The anhydropenicillin is converted to azetidinones useful as intermediates for making penems by a multi-step process.
The process of this invention does not require the removal and re-introduction of the sulfur atom which originates with 6-APA, the compound used to make anhydropenicillin (depicted below as compound 1). In addition, the process does not require the isolation of all the intermediates and is thus efficient and economical. The process utilizes and provides a means to prepare novel and known intermediates used ultimately in known processes for making penems.
Nomenclature used herein for the various penem and azetidinone compounds is illustrated as follows, with the appropriate numbering system indicated and the stereoisomerism shown ##STR1## (5R, 6S, 8R)-3,7-dioxo-6-(1-hydroxyethyl)-2-(1-methylethylidene)-4-thia-1-azabicycl o[3.2.0]heptane refers to compound 1; and (3S,4R, 5R)-1-(allyloxycarbonyl)methyl-3-(1-hydroxyethyl)-4-betanaphthoxy(thiocarb onyl)thio-2-azetidinone refers to compound N'.
The preferred stereochemistry of the 1-hydroxyethyl side chain on compounds used in and prepared by the process of this invention is R as defined by the Cahn-Ingold-Prelog rules, as indicated by the R below carbon 5 in compound N' and carbon 8 in compound 1 and the remaining chiral centers are indicated by the appropriate R and S.